Future Demon
by SpiralAnime2002
Summary: Chase Young is a demon. When he meets a human girl, will he protect or kill her? ChasexOC


**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or InuYasha, or any of the characters from either show I use. I only own Amanda and her family.**

Chase POV

I opened my eyes to see a girl stood in front of me. She had long hair down to her waist, which was light pink with streaks of black. Her brown eyes were studying me. I closed my eyes again and smirked to myself. The next time I opened my eyes, the girl was sat on the grass a few centimetres from me, and she looked worried, and a bit sad. The next thing I knew, she was stood up again and walking away, towards the forest.  
"Wait!" I called.  
"Huh? Did you just say something?" The girl asked, turning around. Her eyes seemed startled and a little scared.  
"Yes. C..Can you help me down?" I asked, motioning towards the arrow that kept me pinned to a tree.  
"I'll try." The girl grabbed the arrow, and it disappeared. "There you go. Your free." She smiled. "I'm Amanda, by the way. What's your name?"  
"Chase. Chase Young." I replied, standing up.

I then heard a growl, and quickly glanced around me. All I could see was forest, then I heard the girl, Amanda, scream. I turned, and saw a demon had hold of her by the wrist. I ran over and cut into the demon, drawing blood. It released Amanda, and turned to me. I smirked and sliced into the demon, cutting it to pieces.  
"What... was **that**!" Amanda screamed.  
"A demon. It was after you, since it smelt your blood. The blood of a human." I answered, walking towards her. I was surprised when she backed away from me. _I just saved her life, but she's scared of me? _I thought, stopping where I was.  
"Keep back! If that thing was a demon, I don't know what you are, but you ain't human." Amanda yelled, and she turned and ran away. I rolled my eyes, and let her go.

Amanda POV

I ran into the forest, looking for the well home. _If I can just find that well, I'll be okay. _I thought. _Mum, Dad, Aaron. They're probably looking for me right now! _I ran faster at that thought. I glanced around, and realised I was hopelessly lost. I slowed to a walk, and kept looking for something familiar without success. _At least that demon isn't around me anymore. _I smiled to myself.

After a few hours, it began to get dark. _Guess I better camp out here. _I quickly climbed a tree, and lay down on a branch. I managed to fall into a fitful sleep, but I woke after about three hours. I sat in the tree, waiting for dawn, and watched for trouble. Eventually, I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I climbed back down from the tree to find the demon that called itself 'Chase Young' was lying against my tree.  
"You again!" I yelled, backing away from him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
"Leave you alone, to get killed?" He replied, opening one eye.  
That startled me. _He thinks I'd get killed out here? Well, there are worse demons than him hanging around... Like the one that attacked me earlier. He saved me from that one, so he can't be all-bad, right? _I thought to myself. _Maybe I should give him a chance to explain himself?  
_"Just who are you? And what do you mean, killed? I haven't seen anything dangerous in the forest until you came." I said, glaring at him.  
"I told you, my name is Chase. And there are demons in this forest just waiting for a chance to grab you. You are human, after all." Chase replied.  
"Yes, but I don't see why being human means I'm a target. Care to expain?" I asked.  
"Your blood. It has a certain smell that demons are attracted to. Some demons will want to use your blood for magical purposes, others will just see it as a snack."  
"Anything else I should know?" I sighed.  
"No, I think that's everything." Chase stood up and started walking away. I ran after him. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, stopping to turn and look at me.  
"Wherever your going." I answered. "You seem to be the safest demon around here, and the only way I can get home to my town in one piece."

As we walked, I kept glancing at Chase. _Why __**did **__he protect me? He didn't really know me..._ I thought.

Chase POV

I caught Amanda staring at me again. _What is she staring at? _I wondered. _Humans! _I thought, rolling my eyes. I then caught the scent of something and stopped, making Amanda bump into me. _Wait, what's that scent? Could it be, more humans? _I followed the scent, and came across a village. _It is! _I walked into the village with Amanda, ignoring the stares we got.

We entered the largest hut, to find the priestess of the village. She looked up to see me and Amanda and glared.  
"Who are you strange people, and why are you in my village?" The woman asked.  
"My name is Chase Young, and this is Amanda. We're just passersby." I replied. "We were hoping to stay here for the night?"  
The woman looked at me, then at Amanda. "Why do you look like a demon? And why does **she **have such strange clothes?"  
"He is a demon. And I'm from the future." Amanda answered the priestess before I could think of a lie.

The woman shouted an order, and we were surrounded.  
"What did I say?" Amanda asked, as our hands were bound.  
"The truth. That's the problem." I sighed.  
"I see. I should have lied, huh?"  
"It would have helped us." I replied.  
"Silence!" The woman shouted. "Tie them to the trees on the border of the village. We shall have a council to see what we should do with them."

Amanda POV

_Well, this is the best day of my life. _I sighed. _Tied to a tree, with no hope of getting home. I wonder if my family has noticed I'm gone yet?_ _I hope not, they'd only worry. _  
The next thing I knew, there was a rustling in the bushes near us, and another demon emerged. It looked a bit like Chase, but instead of having his jet black hair it had white hair. _Who is that? What do they want with us? _Suddenly, I felt something hit my head, and everything went black.


End file.
